Identity in the Darkness
by Keirra Raven
Summary: "I just want to know who I am, But at the same time, I'm afraid of what I know I'm going to find. She has an i nterasting story, and no memories. She meets Weiss and chaos breaks loose. NO Weiss X OC parings
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz and i have made no money from this.  
  
Identity in the Darkness: chapter 1  
  
  
  
Aya took a last look through the area, making sure there was no one in his path. "This is Abissian , target has been taken down, I'm moving out. I'll meet you back at the Shop after you finish the last of the Mission."  
  
It was a seemingly run of the mill assignment: get in, destroy the leader of a group who had been doing gruesome experiments on innocent civilians, destroy the facility, and get out.  
  
"Roger , we have the explosives in place and all civilians are away from the area." Bombay spoke into his hand held radio. As the two members of his team remaining at the sight emerged from the shadows to join him.  
  
"No complications?" he asked his comrades.  
  
"None, we have about six minutes to get out of here before the place blows. There are no civilians….." Balinese stopped as a movement in the corner of his peripheral vision caught is attention.  
  
Somebody was heading towards the building, which was going to be blown into little pieces in about six minutes.  
  
"HEY! YOU! GET OUT OF HERE,NOW!" he screamed and ran towards the figure.  
  
In response, the person broke into a run, in the direction of the building. The three assassins chased after it. They managed to get closer, but could not catch up with the figure.  
  
Damn, he's fast!  
  
"NO! DON"T"  
  
"STOP THEM!" The unidentified person kept running, and very son was going to be right in place to get a good taste of the blast.  
  
Seeing no other option Bombay carefully aimed a dart at the retreating figure. The person slowed for a moment. They heard a gasp as it grasped it's arm.  
  
Balinese took the opportunity to catch the person with in his wire. Seemingly from nowhere, the perused one pulled a knife and sliced through the wire that pinned its arms to its sides.  
  
"How did he… STOP THE BUILDING IS GOING TO….!" Yohji's words were cut off as the three assassins felt the heat of the explosion. Their mystery figure, who was still a good deal ahead of them, was thrown backwards and slammed harshly into the pavement; as burning debris flew passed them. The building became an intense orb of fire.  
  
Weiss ran to the figure, who was lying sprawled on the ground , motionless.  
  
In the brilliant orange light of what had been the research complex, they could clearly see their Mystery figure.  
  
"A girl!" Yohji exclaimed and immediately knelt beside the still figure and pressed his fingers to her neck. " She's alive," he breathed in relief.  
  
Her skin and clothing were covered in soot from the blast. She may have been alive, but the trio could tell that she was not in good condition. Deep crimson blood trickled slowly from the corners of her mouth. there was still more blood where the dart had hit her left arm, luckily it had only torn through her jacket and grazed her skin. It didn't look like she had any broken bones, another good point. But It was close to impossible to distinguish the soot from the bruises on her skin.  
  
Ken balled up his jacket and was attempting to stop the bleeding in her arm, as they heard sirens in the distance.  
  
"Lets get out of here, the paramedics can deal with her."  
  
Ken's only move was to pick up the knife that she had used to cut through Yohji's wire. "She shouldn't have been here, we made sure there would be no civilians. Not to mention that she really came prepared," he held up the knife, a small dagger, razor sharp. "How many people carry one of these around for no apparent reason?"  
  
"What are you implying, Siberian?" Omi demanded.  
  
"I don't know… I just thought it was strange…."  
  
The sirens in the distance became louder, a neighbor had wasted no time calling the fire department.  
  
Yohji quickly cut them off. "Okay, she's hurt but it doesn't look like she's in and immediate danger of dyeing, let's just taker her with us, and figure out what to do then." Yohji bent dawn to pick up the unconscious girl, but Ken steped in and as gently as possible lifted her up. Omi picked up her back pack, which had been thrown several feet away from her.  
  
"Are you sure you can carry her?"  
  
"Yea, she's not heavy and the car's not very far away. besides, it doesn't look like she's over eighteen anyway, Yohji kun."  
  
Yohji could have argued, but decided against it.  
  
"Where's Aya?"  
  
"Finishing up something, he'll be here soon."  
  
"Good, he just might want to hear about how the last bit of the mission went." Omi spoke slowly as he cleaned what could of the soot and dried blood off the girl's face. Her skin was almost ghostly pale, and nearly being blown off this plain of existence hadn't done any her good. Her long auburn hair had been pulled into a braid, but was now partially unraveled. She was tall and thin, very thin.  
  
"I think Ken may have been right. Look at this, she's really bruised up, but she didn't get all of these today." He pulled her shirt off her shoulder as far as decency would allow. The younger two were right. The wound that had been sliced from her collar bone to upper arm had been given at least a week of two to heal. "Some of these cuts are too far healed. Look."  
  
"I don't care what might be up with this mystery chick we have here. I know I was the one who said that we shouldn't take her to the hospital, but she's been out cold for over an hour. If she doesn't wake up soon, we've got to take her to the hospital, her injuries could be worse than they look. We can't play around with her life!" Ken was pacing back and forth beside the couch where the 'Mystery chick' was lying.  
  
"Aya will be back soon Let's wait another fifteen minutes, if she doesn't wake up by then she goes to the hospital." Yohji took charge as best he could.  
  
"Hey Omi," Ken stopped packing for a moment, "where did you put her backpack, maybe that can give us some clue as to who she is."  
  
"Ken! Are you that inexperienced with women?" Yohji looked truly shocked. "Never, NEVER go through a lady's stuff. It's impolite, and not to mention, a good way to get slapped!"  
  
"It's by the edge of the couch…." Omi paused as he heard Aya enter.  
  
"Hey Aya, I think we have a situation her you might want to know about.."  
  
"Just a second," came the response from the other room."  
  
"Ni..wha...i.…"  
  
The three Weiss boys turned. The girl's eyes fluttered opened. Finding herself in unfamiliar surroundings, she sat up and grabbed for something at her side, which was not there.  
  
"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you!"  
  
"What…how did….I…" she took in her surroundings and seemed to realize that she was weaponless.  
  
"You're in the Koneko no Sumu Ie. You've been out cold for about an hour, we brought you here after the explosion. I'm Yohji Kudo, this is Ken, and he's Omi. We work here."  
  
The newcomer did not respond to the introductions. Her only move was to slowly bring her hand to her other arm where Omi's dart had hit her.  
  
"I…I'm sorry about that. We knew the building was going to explode and that was the only way I had to stop you." Omi helped her take off her jacket so he could bandage the wound he had inflicted on her. They could see clear marks where the wire had also cut into her skin  
  
"Thank you, I think." She shifted so she could look at Yohji as well. Her deep emerald green eyes gave the impression that she could see through you, while remaining completely emotionless at the same time. " I guess I would be hurt much worse if not for that."  
  
"Look, we didn't take you to the hospital right away, but now I'm beginning to think that may have not have been the best idea, you could be…"  
  
Ken was cut off when she jumped forward, showing emotion for the first time; fear.  
  
"No! Whatever your motivation was for that, thank you very, very much."  
  
Omi finished tying the bandage around her arm. As he did, the other two were able to see how she had managed to pull her dagger seemingly from nowhere. Two bands circled her forearm, they had seen how this set up worked before. The knife was secured with the straps, and at a flick of the wrist, it would fall into the owner's hand.  
  
This girl gets stranger by the second.  
  
"I hope this doesn't come off as rude, but I think you have some explaining to do." Ken said. "Like why you were running away from us, what is so scary about the hospital, do you always carry around a knife like this one, what were you doing at a research compound that our target. …"He broke off abruptly as he nearly revealed that they were not your average florists. Even thought she may have figured that out by this point.  
  
"Slow down Ken, first things first," Yohji said as he sat down beside her on the couch. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Fujimiya Aya ." 


	2. you're WHO!?

I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I wish I did, and i have made no money from this.  
  
my friend bet me i coulden't write a decent fan fic, so here's an attemt...reviews/constructive criticism are appreciated. danke!  
  
  
  
Identity in the Darkness :Chapter 2  
  
"My name is Aya Fujimiya."  
  
Three very surprised and confused assassins stared back at her. For several moments, no one spoke.  
  
Yohji was the first one to speak, "You're WHO?"  
  
"Could she be….no, his sister has dark hair, doesn't she…?"  
  
"Aya! In here, Now!" Yohji called into the other room.  
  
"What do you want?" Aya entered, still in his assassin garb and holding his kitana. As soon as he saw the young woman on the couch he turned to his comrades, especially a blonde playboy,  
  
wordlessly demanding an explanation.  
  
"She turned up at the location right before the bomb went off. She seemed pretty determined to get in." Ken paused before getting to the main reason for the confusion. "She says her name is Aya Fujimiya."  
  
His only immediate response was to continue to stare at her questioningly , as if thought he was trying to remember something. "You're name is Aya Fujimiya?" he finally asked.  
  
She held his eyes with the some intensity, not withering under the man's icy gaze, like most others did.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Same here."  
  
She looked away, hiding any hint on emotion. "I…" she stopped. "My backpack!do you know what happened..!" Perhaps the thought had just occurred to her, or she was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Relax, we got your stuff," Ken said, gesturing toward the foot of the couch where the backpack lay. "And I bet you want this back," he held up her knife. " I think you have something to tell us, then maybe I'll give it to you." He sat down and waited of her explanation.  
  
However, it was Aya, the leader of Weiss, who spoke first. "I know you. You were at Magicbus hospital a few weeks ago.  
  
She stared down at her hands. "yea, that's where I got the alias. Aya Fujimiya is a patient there who is in a coma."  
  
"My sister," Aya said softly.  
  
"I recognized you too. You came there a lot."  
  
"You were in the room next to Aya-chan's, ind if I recall correctly, and I think I do, you are an amnesia victim."  
  
Weiss was silent as Aya finished speaking.  
  
The girl who had previously claimed to be Fujimiya Aya nodded. "yea, I don't remember my own name, so I decided to use hers, randomly."  
  
"Poor Aya-chan, everyone's trying to steal her name ."  
  
"My name is actually Ran, I've gone by Aya'chan's name for a while now.." Ran explained.  
  
Yohji left the room as Ran explained why he went by his sister's name, with out disclosing any information the girl shouldn't know.  
  
He returned a few minutes later with a mug of instant soup. "Hungry?" he asked, and handed it to he, with a smile. "It looks like something to eat won't hurt you."  
  
She took the cup from him. She was still not sure she could trust her alleged rescuers, after all, most flower shop buddies don't hang around high security research facilities at night for the fun of it. However, Yohji was right, it had been quite a while since she had eaten, and the instant rammen looked tempting, she ate it.  
  
As she ate, Aya remembered a conversation he had had with one of the fan girls in the shop a few weeks ago.  
  
'Aya kun! Guess what. There was this girl who came to my dad's shop the other day, she was trying to get a job. And she had the some name as you!'  
  
'hn' he was not in a conversational mood.  
  
'Fujimiya Aya! I asked her if she knew you, she said she didn't think so. She was really pretty, she had long red hair, and green eyes, do you know who she is?'  
  
'No.'  
  
She had seemed determined to start a conversation, he had not wanted to talk and could not remember her name.  
  
'But my dad had already filled the job opening, so she's not there anymore…'  
  
Aya was about to tell her to leave if she was not going to buy anything when Yohji showed up. He slipped an arm around Aya's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss. 'who's your friend Aya?'  
  
The fan girl had mumbled something about having to go, and ran out.  
  
'Whatever works, thanks Yohji.'  
  
He had given it very little thought at the time, but as he recalled it now, he was sure he had met the mysterious stranger with his name.  
  
The girl finished the soup and tried to stand to reach her backpack at the other end of the couch. But she overestimated her strength and collapsed gasping.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay!?" Omi jumped to her side to help her back to the couch. "You cold be really hurt, not going to the hospital probably isn't a good idea.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said quickly and firmly. She tried again to get her back pack, this time successfully.  
  
It turned out to contain, a change of clothes, a laptop, black gloves, sunglasses, a toothbrush, and what appeared to be, the casing for her knife.  
  
She took out the laptop, opened it and stitched it on. The screen flickered a few times, she sighed in relief when it stayed on.  
  
"That's quiet a piece of work, after all that it still runs." Omi said.  
  
"I guess I do owe you an explanation," she said, still looking at the computer. "it's not a very long story. About three weeks ago I woke up in the Hospital. They told me that I had been found in the an ally the night before. I was pretty bruised, but not seriously injured, other than the little matter of not being able to remember who I was. Apparently I had been in a fight of gotten mugged. They told me that my memory would probably come back to me soon, but I'm still in the dark. There have been no reports on anyone who comes close to my description missing. No one responded to my picture in missing persons. They found my backpack with me, along with my knife. The only clues anyone had as to who I am. Everything on the computer is heavily password protected, and I couldn't remember any on the passwords. It took me a while, but I managed to bypass the system. Apparently I'm pretty good at hacking.  
  
"I only had one e-mail. It was addressed to 'Minna,' It might be my name, I think I remember being called that, but that could just be the power of suggestion. which informed me that some 'target' would be at the research lab we met at tonight; and that it would be an easy time to eliminate them."  
  
She paused to think how she should continue. " I know that amnesia patients are often paranoid, but I think you can understand why I wanted to find out who I was before they did. So to make a long story short, I ran away from the hospital, and tried to find what I could about my past, which isn't much. I decided to go to the lab on the given date, tonight, to see what I could find. You know the rest."  
  
She turned her attention back to her computer  
  
"Did you try to e-mail the person you got this letter from back?" Yohji asked.  
  
" I thought about it, but I didn't know who this person was and well….I wasn't sure if I…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"Trust no one?" Yohji filled in for her.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hey, it could have been worse, you didn't get that pretty long hair singed." Yohji gave her one of his winning smiles, she gave him no response.  
  
"By the way, how old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen, give or take a year," she responded.  
  
Yohji's grin disappeared from his face as Aya elbowed him in the ribs. "Do you have any idea what any of this means?"  
  
"No, sometimes I think I can remember something, but when I try to concentrate on it, it leaves me. I want to know who I am, but at the some time…" for a moment her audience thought she was going to break down, but she maintained her composure. "What were you doing at the lab?" she changed the subject, the look in her eyes demanded an answer.  
  
But the four members of Weiss were silent.  
  
She had turned her attention to their computer in the corner of the room. "You have a very impressive looking system for just doing flower shop inventory. And I doubt all florists go around blowing up research labs in their spare time."  
  
No one is supposed to know who we are, she may not know who she is, but she should not be an exception.  
  
But what could they do about it? Attacking an opponent who was unarmed, injured, and a girl just broke too many rules of honor. But for all they know, she might be able to help them.  
  
"We're Weiss," Aya finally said.  
  
Recognition flickered in her deep eyes, "you're Assassins." She was not sure if this was her memory, or a logical guess.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She did not push the subject further.  
  
"I'm going to guess you don't have anywhere else to go, you're welcome to stay here." Aya offered. " You need to get some sleep. But anymore dizziness of falling, and you're going to find yourself back in the hospital."  
  
She looked up to give him a faint smile, he was right, she had nowhere to go. "Thank you very much I guess you can call me Minna, it's as good as any name I suppose" 


	3. fangirls....

Disclaimer: I seem to have forgotten this in the previous chapters, but… I do not own Weiss Kreuz and I have made no money from this.  
  
  
  
Chapter #3  
  
"Good morning Aya-kun!"  
  
"Yohji? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, live here too…" the blonde responded.  
  
Aya glanced at this watch, "it's eight thirty. Have you ever even been down here before noon."  
  
Yohji shrugged, "now that you mention it, I think I have once before.."  
  
"Is Minna still asleep?"  
  
"Yes, I checked on her a little while ago, she's doing okay. So what's your opinion of our mysterious guest with your name?"  
  
"Omi checked the hospital records last night. As far as her amnesia goes, her story checks out. According to records, three weeks ago, she simply vanished from the hospital. So either part of her story's genuine, or she's a very talented actress who has put some serious work into this." Aya paused to study the arrangement he was working on.  
  
"I know what you mean, even in this line of work, you don't come across stories like hers very often. But I know the facts of the situation, and that's not what I asked for. I asked for your opinion." Yohji gave Aya a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not sure what to think, I think it would be impossible to fake amnesia well enough to fool the hospital. But then you did point out last night, she got away from the explosion without burning that  
  
pretty long hair."  
  
"I've thought about that, she wasn't that close to the building, just close enough to get thrown back. Like anyone would, she ducked when she realized the place was going to explode. She also was wearing her jacket, that might have helped," Yohji shrugged. "but then again you seem to trust her enough to let her stay here," he waited for Aya's response to the last point.  
  
"Her story checks out. And even if she is plotting our demise, she would find another way, it's obvious she's not stupid. At least this way we can keen an eye on her."  
  
"Is it that, or has Aya fallen for a pretty face?" Yohji teased, with mock jealousy  
  
"hn."  
  
A few minutes later, Ken and Omi entered the shop to find Aya and Yohji sharing an intimate moment. They jumped to opposite ends of the counter as their teammates entered .  
  
"That's not fair! You told us no PDA in the shop!" Omi scolded them.  
  
"Yea ,that's because you two were doing a lot worse than kissing!" Yohji shot back. The two younger florists turned beat red. "You see, I was not behind the counter trying to get Aya's pants…"Yohji was cut off as the door opened and a middle aged customer entered, bringing the argument about PDA to a quick stop.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello, Aya-san." It was midmorning when Minna entered the shop with Ken and Omi. She did indeed seem to be doing better, she didn't look as disoriented, and some of the color had returned to her face.  
  
"Good morning," Aya responded, "are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I am. I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay here. I could help in the shop," she offered, "I don't want to be a burden."  
  
"It's interesting," Ken spoke up, "she knows the names of almost all the flowers here.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's good to have extra help here. But if you're going to stay here, let me give you a bit of advice: you're seventeen."  
  
She raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You will be a lot safer around Yohji the skirt chaser if her thinks you're a minor." Aya explained flatly  
  
"Yohji…" Minna's expression took on a far away look as she repeated the name.  
  
'Don't tell me she's already fallen for him…' Aya thought , 'he hasn't even started seriously flirting with her.' But she didn't seem like the love at first sight type. Perhaps she knew someone who looked like him or had the some name?  
  
"Can you de-thorn Roses?" Aya gestured to the roses on the counter.  
  
"I think so, it can't be that hard."  
  
"It's not." He handed her the knife.  
  
  
  
"Hi Boys."  
  
A familiar redhead in a very short skirt nonchalantly walked into the shop and to the back room with out a second glance to the florists. The four hurried after her into the mission room.  
  
"The circumstances of this mission are quite similar to the circumstances of your last assignment. Your target is Makoto Kou, the head of a chemical development corporation which has been testing it's toxic chemicals on humans. Until recently, this company has had an excellent reputation. However, in the past several months, since Kou became head of the organization they have been kidnapping and testing poisons on young people, most of them collage students.  
  
"At least fourteen, and possibly as many as twenty-three have been killed.. hunters of the light, hunt the tomorrow's of the dark beasts."  
  
"So can we count on all of you?"  
  
"How dare they! I'm definitely in."  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Collage women?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Is it just me, of is this one hell of a coincidence, what's up with the sudden outbreak of human testing," Ken wondered aloud as they entered the shop again. " Do you think there could be some kind of conec…"  
  
He was cut off by a death glare form Aya, and an elbow to the ribs from Omi as they found Minna still sitting where she had been when they left her.  
  
"Biological weapons," she said softly.  
  
"What…?!" Aya demanded.  
  
Her dazed look had returned, and she only stared at the flowers on the counter and shook her head.  
  
Later, Yohji was in the shop getting ready of the after school fan- girl rush, and he was about to kill his teammates if they didn't show up soon. He was not in the mood to deal with the flood of underage stalkers on his own.  
  
But it was Minna who arrived in the shop first. "Hi Yohji san."  
  
"Hi Minna, you haven't by any chance seen my so called coworkers, have you?"  
  
"They're in the back."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey, are you all right?"  
  
"I got another e-mail, from the same person as before."  
  
"Yohji leaned over the counter so he could face Minna, "and…?"  
  
"They wanted to know why they haven't heard from me for almost a month, they also said that some 'outside force' had taken care of my assignment."  
  
"They?" the blonde man questioned.  
  
"Whoever it was always spoke of himself in the plural tense," Minna stopped for a minute and stared out the window, her expression blank. "I'm going to e-mail this person back, I don't care who 'they' might be anymore, at least I could find out something."  
  
Before Yohji could respond the other three Weiss boys entered.  
  
"Nice to see you guys, where have you been?!" Yohji demanded.  
  
"The mission," Aya whispered hissed in a barely audible voice as he passed Yohji. "I'll explain later, we…."  
  
"Oh! Look, all of them are here today! What luck!" School was out. Damn.  
  
"If you're not going to buy anything…" Aya began his famous line only to have his voice drown out by the arrival of the rest of the fan-girl crowd.  
  
Eventually, the girls noticed Minna, who was sitting quietly behind the counter.  
  
"Who is she!"  
  
"Does she work here?"  
  
"If she does she's sure lucky, ?"  
  
" Hey! Who are you?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" one of the crowd suddenly shouted. "I know who you are. You're the girl who was trying to get a job at my dad's store! You're the one who has the some name as Aya!" she looked from the auburn harried girl to the swordsman. "Fujimiya Aya?"  
  
Damn the luck  
  
BTW I wouldn't mind reviews and/or constructive criticism. *hint* 


	4. what now...!

Identity in the Darkness: chapter 4  
  
I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I have made no money from this. don't sue me.  
  
'I'm really beginning to hate coincidences.' Aya thought as he tried to come up with an excuse. Judging by the overwhelmed expression Minna was trying to conceal, the girl was not ready to deal with crowds.  
  
"I think you mist be mistaken, my name is Minna.." she was a good actress, her look had changed to a friendly one, and showed no sign of being false.  
  
"Minna? The other's tone was friendly, but still held a hint of suspicion. "Minna what?"  
  
"Kudoh, she's Yohji's cousin," Aya filled in for Minna. It was close to believable, both Yohji and Minna were tall and thin, and they had similar coloring.  
  
"Hey Minna can you grab some baskets for me?" Yohji interrupted the conversation. "They're in the back."  
  
He turned away from the crowed and mouthed 'stay back there' with a sympathetic glance as She stood to leave. She gave him a smile of thanks and made a quick exit.  
  
"I don't think she's ready to deal with crowds."  
  
Aya quickly nodded in agreement. "If you're not going to buy anything, just leave!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally, Yohji pulled down the door to the shop with a last firm goodbye to the lingering bit of the fan-girl crowd.  
  
"So what were you saying about the mission before?" Yohji asked Aya, who was lurking somewhere in the shadows of the shop.  
  
Aya handed him a newspaper and gestured for him to follow him to the back. "Haven't read the news yet, have you?"  
  
" SCYLLA CHEMICAL COMPANY INVADED BY UNKNOWN ASSASSIN."  
  
"What the hell? This is our target's company!" he looked up, hoping Aya had an explanation.  
  
"The gist of the article is that someone got into the building, and destroyed most of their files. Our target wasn't assassinated, but two other high-ups in the corporation were. Whoever did it was very effective, they got past the security system and left no evidence. "  
  
Yohji skimmed over the article. "So the media doesn't know anything, does Kritiker have any leads the police don't."  
  
"Nothing," Aya said, keeping his voice calm and emotionless. "Nothing they're telling us."  
  
"I see how it works."  
  
"They haven't contacted us to tell us our mission had been aborted. Our target is still alive. The mission is still on."  
  
Typical Aya.  
  
"Right, let's go get some dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"OMI! Will you go drag your boyfriend's lazy ass out of bed, he had first shift too today, and I'm not working alone!" Yohji called upstairs. "He'd disobeying the rules around here, no one is supposed to sleep later than me!"  
  
"Ken?" the only response Omi got when he tapped on the door was a muffled groan. He interpreted as a 'come in.'  
  
"Wakey -wakey Kenken."  
  
Ken made no move to get up.  
  
'Fine then…' Omi leaned over the bed and gave him a hard kiss. Ken cleared the sleepiness out of his head long enough to reach out an arm to pull Omi down into the bed with him. Omi pulled back slightly to whisper: " Time to wake up Kenken."  
  
"All right…gimme a minute…."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay, I think I have this worked out. Kou's office is here. at this entrance, here, we should be able to get in without too much trouble," Omi pointed to the ground plan on the computer screen as he spoke. "There will be a guard there, but we can get that out of the way, then we should have an easy path to the target."  
  
"And what about this other mystery assassin?" Yohji already knew the answer to his question, but he was still not satisfied.  
  
"If the Mission had been called off, Kritiker would have contacted us. The target is still alive." Aya gave the expected response.  
  
"Have they increased security because of what happened the other day," Yohji questioned further.  
  
"This is the security as it is now," Omi pointed out marks in the screen as he spoke. "they have added a few more guards since then. We should probably get him pretty soon, before they can install a new security system. They haven't yet."  
  
"Tomorrow night," Aya dictated. "Not many people will be there on a Saturday night.  
  
"Two of us should take out the guards and the security system, the other two should go after the target. Once we get in it won't be too , I should be able to Disable the system easily." Omi glanced up at his team for their input.  
  
"Omi and Aya can go in first and take out security," Yohji put in, "Ken and I can take out Kou. It should be pretty simple."  
  
"Should be," Aya pointed out, " rarely is. Be ready tomorrow, get a goodnight sleep." With the undertones in his voice he might as well have said 'no bar-hopping, Yohji."  
  
"I think it's time to get back to the shop," Ken spoke up, "the after school rush is about to start and I don't think it would be very niece to let Mina deal with it alone."  
  
  
  
Minna was definitely dealing with the crowed much better then the previous day. She was sitting quietly at the corner of the table; arranging a bouquet of lilies and calmly noticing that she was the subject of many junior high girls' jealousy. Although it was not the foremost thing in her mind, she was not oblivious to the fact that she was staying with four very good looking florists. Very good looking but very into their whole mysterious routine. Their night job had not been discussed, except the one brief part of a conversation she had overheard, that held something she could nearly remember. She could understand them not wanting anyone knowing who they were, but still….  
  
In the two days she had been here, memories that she could not quite reach taunted her. Was it Weiss that had brought these memories to her? Was it her imagination? From some now invisible part of her mind, she knew it was more then the power of sensation.  
  
And there was Yohji, she was almost positive she knew him. She had tried to tell herself that it was not possible, but that unreachable part of her mind refused to give up the idea. Amnesia could lead people to insanity,' maybe that's what's happening to me.'  
  
"You e-mailed that person back?" the crowed in the shop had dispersed in the early evening when Yohji interrupted Minna's trance.  
  
"Yes, I don't say where they could find me or anything like that. Hopefully they can tell me something." She was quiet for a moment before she added, "no matter what that 'something' happens to be."  
  
"Whatever something happens to be, Minna, you're going to be okay. Good luck." Yohji said in a comforting tone.  
  
The edges of Minna's mouth turned up into a slight smile. Arigato, Kudoh- san."  
  
"Hey, it's Yohji. We're cousins, remember?  
  
"Hai" she smiled.  
  
'She hasn't bothered with the crying in self pity routine. She can't remember who she is, and she has reason to fear the worst, but she's strong.' Yohji suspected that her calm resolve was part of the reason that Aya had let her stay with them. She had a kind of inner strength that anyone could admire; she was determined to find out who she was no matter what that meant. That likely also helped Aya to forgive her for stealing his sister's name. 'She won't give up on her life, I hope it works out for her'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"This is Bombay, give me another five minutes to disarm the security system." The blonde boy spoke into his walkie-talkie as he skillfully worked at cracking through the system. "Just a second…I think I've got it…Yes! I'm in." he hit the 'talk' button on his radio once again. "The system is deactivated, move in Balinese, Siberian. "  
  
"The guard is out of the way, he's not going to be coming around any time soon. Go." Aya's voice cracked over the walkie-talkie. "you should have a clear path, Bombay and I will cover you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's go." Yohji and Ken headed in. "This way," Ken whispered, gesturing down the hallway to the left. According to Omi's ground plan, Kou's office should be the last door on the left.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Balinese and Siberian paused on either side of the door to the office, nodded to each other, and forced the door opened.  
  
The office was what one would expect from a high-up in a major research corporation, file cabinets, expensive looking art on the walls, papers and a computer.  
  
Their target, Kou Makoto, was sitting the high backed chair in front of his mahogany desk, sprawled backwards.  
  
His throat had been neatly slit with a single clean slash across the center of his neck. His death had obviously been quick, and from the look of it, recent.  
  
"Whoever did this might still be here, he hasn't been dead for long." Siberian hissed.  
  
"The target is dead, it's not out job…" Yohji was interrupted as the fire alarm shrilled. "What the hell! Bombay…?"  
  
" Balinese, Siberian! Get out of there! the fire is in the file room, and that's the only the next hall over from you!"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Yohji grabbed Ken and they sprinted towards the exit.  
  
"What the-." Ahead of them, someone rushed out of another hallway.  
  
"HEY YOU!" the figure paused and turned to face them for a few seconds as Yohji called out he was dressed entirely in black, complete with a kitana. The outsider stared at them intensely before running off and disappearing.  
  
"Siberian? Balinese? Are you guys alright? Where are you? The police will be here soon" Omi's voice snapped them beck to reality.  
  
They hurried out and found Bombay and Abissian waiting for them in the shadows outside the building. "You guys, our unknown assassin showed up again-."  
  
"Let's go. Now!" Aya forcibly cut Yohji off as they fled the scene.  
  
"Look," Yohji tried to explain once again when they were safely in the car and on the way home. When we got there, Kou was already dead. We saw another guy there, and I'm willing to bet that he was the one from the other night coming back to finish his work. And he got to our target first. Most people don't carry around a kitanna for the fun of it; Kou's throat was slit.  
  
"That fire was enough to destroy the rest of their files, Omi said.  
  
"But how did he get in?"  
  
"The guards at another entrance were chloroformed," but I'm still wondering how he got past the security system," Omi answered Ken's question.  
  
"Hn. Kritiker has some explaining to do."  
  
"Yohji, Ken did you get a decent look at this guy," Omi asked as they arrived at the Koniko. "If you can give me a description of him, I might be able to run a check on him, it's worth a try."  
  
"Let's see…" Yohji made an elaborate gesture of trying to remember, "we weren't very close to him. The gut had black hair, about chin length, really pale skin, dark eyes. I think he was a little over six feet tall, more or less. Really, really creepy dark eyes." Yohji described as he pushed open the door of the shop.  
  
They found Minna still awake and at work at her computer. Weiss, in their assassin garb with their weapons still in hand, were caught off guard. "Minna…!"  
  
"Hello…I…I couldn't sleep, and I remembered some of my passwords"  
  
"Did you get a response from the person you've been getting mail from?" Yohji asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, the last message that I have is the one that told me that someone else had gotten 'my target' and said that the next one was a group that had been doing bio-weapons tests on humans, Scylla Chemical.  
  
  
  
There's chapter 4. I don't know how often I'm going to have access to the Internet for the next month or so. But I'll figure out some way to get chapters up. Like everyone says: please read and review! ^_~ 


	5. "Ah, we forgot to mention..."

I do not own Weiss Kreuz.  
  
Identity in the Darkness: chapter 5  
  
  
  
Omi slipped into the supply closet and softly shut the door behind him. "Hey Kenken, how goes it?" Omi felt around in the dark, found what he was looking for, then wrapped his arms around Ken in one quick motion.  
  
"Will you turn the light on, Omi, I can't see where I'm-mmmpp.-" Omi jerked Ken down to him for a kiss.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hmmm…Omi, I'm supposed to be working…."  
  
"Inventory can wait," The blonde one whispered, gently biting at Ken's ear.  
  
"If Aya yells at me it's your fault, but okay…mmm…." Ken dropped his clipboard and snaked his arms around Omi's waist.  
  
A loud pounding on the door of supply room interrupted them. "Omi! Ken! "Yohji called through the door.. " I hate to interrupt what I know is going on in there, but we've got stuff to do. Now!"  
  
They sheepishly jumped apart and exited the closet.  
  
"What do you want?" Omi muttered, sounding slightly bitter.  
  
Yohji gestures to the stairs to the mission room. "We have company." Omi and Ken followed him down the stairs to the hidden room, where they found Aya and Manx waiting for them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ken asked.  
  
"I might ask you the same thin,." Manx responded. "Who is this Minna that Aya has finally decided to tell me about?"  
  
"She's an Amnesia victim, and she had nowhere else to go and…" Omi thought about how to word their side of the story. He had the feeling the Kritiker was not going to like the fact that Minna was staying with them.  
  
"Fine, I can understand you boys wanting to help out a pretty girl in distress, but in your line of work, one would think you would know better," Manx reprimanded them. "Especially with what Aya has told me about this girl's story.  
  
"So what should we have done?" Aya argued, as politely as possible. I believe that she's telling us the truth. And if she's not, there's more to thins than we know, and she'll get us anyway. This way, if her story is not true, and I don't believe that, we can keep an eye on her."  
  
"And you didn't think that it just might be a good idea to tell me?" Manx kept her voice calm, just as Aya was.  
  
"And you didn't think that you might tell us about this other assassin who was kind enough to do our work for us?" Yohji entered the argument.  
  
Kritiker would have told you if there were any extra factors in your mission." Manx's sweet tone of voice had returned.  
  
"Manx," Yohji said flatly, "If you want to try the sweet and innocent routine, Try wearing a longer skirt. Yohji gave her a pleasant smile, then his features shifted to an intense look. "What is going on."  
  
"Kritiker didn't tell you anything because they know very little. All we know is that yes, there is the possibility that there is another assassin working on the same case you are."  
  
"Even we figured that out. And….?"  
  
"There is a group known as Alias, we have very little information on them. We don't know their location size, or anything like that. We know that they are an organization not that different from Kritiker, as far as goals and methods go. Until now, the missions of the two groups have never interfered."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ken asked after Manx finished the story  
  
"What can we do?" she responded with a further question. "Alias is even better hidden than Kritiker. We have no way of finding them, we've tried.  
  
"The reports of this attack on Scylla only made it to the back pages of the newspaper." Omi knew he was changing the subject, but the question had been on his mind all morning.  
  
"The Media had no answers, and publishing the story will only create public chaos. So they just decided to downplay it." The response made sense.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Anyway,' Manx brought the subject back to the original subject. "before you three came in, Aya was telling me about Minna's possible connection to Scylla."  
  
"Like I said, I know what the obvious assumption would be, but we have run into several great coincidences recently." Aya said, emphasizing the word 'coincidences.'  
  
"Minna can stay with you for now," Manx said after a moment, But if anything else comes up…."  
  
"-We know, we're not that stupid."  
  
"Manx looked like she was about to debate that for a moment. But "Behave yourself Yohji," Was all she added.  
  
Yohji ignored her comment. "You said that Alias was after the same target as Kitiker," Yohji spoke slowly, with a questioning look toward Manx. "And now Minna shows up with these e-mails that she's been getting, among other things…" Yohji's voice trailed off as he tried to word what he wanted to suggest.  
  
"Keep an eye on her. I'll probably be back soon with the data on your next mission." Manx said as she exited  
  
"Hey Omi, did you run that check in the guy we day last night?" Ken asked after a moment.  
  
"I don't have very much. Well, I think I might have something." Omi went to the computer and opened a program. "I couldn't come up with anything definite based on the physical description of the guy, but look at this. I found records of several other assassinations with circumstances similar to this one. The press didn't pay much attention to any of them; and Kritiker had nothing to do with them either. Look" He opened several other documents on the computer.  
  
"In all of these cases there were no signs of struggle; the target was killed with one clean cut to the throat. Just like our target last night. And to make this even more interesting, whoever did all of these managed to get around the security systems without deactivating them. Looks like he can add another success to his resume.  
  
The members of Weiss were thoughtfully silent after Omi finished speaking. The silence was broken as ken tripped and fell over the wastebasket and cursed rather loudly.  
  
"Ken?!"  
  
Ken sheepishly looked up from the floor, the quickly jumped up and regained his composure. "So Kritiker thinks this guy is with Alias, and judging by this guy's work they're not a group to be messed with."  
  
"I'll keep searching for what I can, but I don't know how much I can come up with, Alias covers their tracks pretty well, so I'm not sure how much that's going to be.  
  
"Do that."  
  
Aya followed the rest of his team out of the room. The case was over, the target was dead. But not dead by their hands, there were too many loose ends left. And in their night job, loose ends could be very dangerous.  
  
Minna was in the corner of the shop, where she could usually be found. She was sitting in front of her computer starring blankly at the screen.  
  
"Hey Minna-chan! How are ya?" Yohji greeted her as he took the seat next to her.  
  
"I…I got a response…" She said softly. "They gave me an address and told me to meet them there tomorrow. I looked up the address," she added, "it's an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city."  
  
"Are you going to go?" Aya asked her.  
  
"I am. It's the only way I have to find anything right now."  
  
"Good luck, No matter what happens." Yohji smiled at her.  
  
"Will …..will you come with me?" she was afraid, but unwilling to let her own fear stand in her way.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ken opened a drawer behind the counter and pulled out Minna's knife which he had retrieved the first night they had met. He handed it back to her.  
  
"Arigato." 


End file.
